Tributes
by TotalNerd376
Summary: Random tributes/how the Avengers spend their holidays. Review and give me ideas for ones you'd like to see.
1. 9-11-2001 Tribute

Hey guys, so today is 9-11. Depressing, right? Well, here's a scenario that keeps going through my head that might lighten the mood for you a little bit.

_Me: So, in honor of the victims who died in the twin towers on September 11 2001, the victim's families, those who were killed that day helping others, and the children who lost their parents that day, let us have a moment of silence. _

_*5 seconds of silence*_

_Tony Stark: *raises hand* So… can I be done now? I was on the verge of a breakthrough with my Iron Man armor when you called this meeting._

_Steve Rogers: *also raises hand* Um, yeah, I don't even know what nine-eleven IS anyways, so can someone explain it to me?_

_Tony: *rolls eyes* Jeez, Steve you've been back for over a month now, and you still don't know about it?_

_Me: Shhhh!_

_Agent Romanoff: Steve, nine-eleven is-_

_Steve: Look, I've been in ice for 70 years, okay? You can't expect me-_

_Tony: *snorts* Yeah that's an excuse-_

_Agent Barton: Tony, cut him some slack-_

_Thor: I am not aware of it either-_

_Banner: I'll explain it to you, Thor-_

_Me: *sobbing, banging my head against the wall* (Moans) Nooooooo!_

_*Avengers continue arguing while I pass out from banging my head on the wall for too long*_

Okay, now I hope that what you got from this was not that I don't take nine-eleven seriously, because I do. Today I was sick and stayed home from school, and I was glad, because in Social Studies I would have been watching the nine-eleven video and sobbing my eyes out. If you're reading this, I would like for us to take a REAL moment of silence for those who died that day, and their families.

…...

…...

…..

Okay, now let us take a moment to celebrate the fact that our president, senators, representatives, and others DID survive that day, and that we have killed the perpetrators of that heinous crime. Have a nice rest of your day, and never forget those who sacrificed their lives to save others that day.


	2. Veterans Day

**Sorry this is late. I didn't have time to do this on Veteran's Day or the day after because blah blah blah many lame excuses which basically add up to: I got stuck doing homework because I procrastinated and didn't do it until the last minute. Anyways, here is "The Avengers' Veterans Day".**

The Avengers sat around in Tony and Pepper's living room in Stark tower. Stark was late, as usual, though it was his own house they were meeting in. Pepper had invited them to come over for dinner on Veterans Day. Each sat with their own thoughts as they waited. _Even the holidays have changed. It's unbelievable how much different things can be, after just 70 years. _Steve thought.

"What's the difference between Armistice Day and Veterans' Day?" He felt silly asking the others, but he had no other way of finding out. He could just "google" it, as Tony would say, but he still wasn't used to this new technology.

"Well Captain, it's not as bad as you think." Agent Barton replied. A_lmost as if he can read my mind._ Steve observed.

"It's simply a day to honor ALL those who serve, or have served, 'stead of _just_ those who served in the World War 1."

"Oh." Steve said, feeling quite out of touch. Suddenly Natasha smiled.

"I guess that includes you." Her smile quickly faded. "And Agent Coulson." _And Bucky, for that instance. _ Steve realized.

Tony finally arrived after another 13 minutes of waiting.

"Where have you been, Man of Iron?" Thor inquired.

"Just a little errand to do. Stopped to visit an old friend." Stark replied carelessly. Once they sat down to dinner, Doctor Banner spoke up.

"I'm not great at speeches, so I'll try to not make this too clumsy. I'd like to propose a toast. To all those who have served our country, or _are_ serving. I-"

"Wouldn't that include us?" Tony interrupted. Bruce stared at him for a moment, contemplating. Then he laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it would. But first, I'd like to make a special toast. Or a few. First, though I wasn't there when Loki, uh. Well, murdered him. From what I made of him, Agent Coulson was a good man, and he was certainly devoted to his country. To Phil."

"To Phil." Everyone chorused as they clinked their glasses and took a sip.

"Second, to Captain Rogers. You've been through more war, and, well, just more in general than the rest of us could ever imagine. To you, and those who fought with you." Everyone repeated the process.

"To Steve and his friends." They replied, except for Steve himself, who said: "To Bucky and the rest of those Howling Commandos."

"Lastly, to us, and those who serve our country now, or have served, and to Pepper, who puts up with all of this." The others tried to repeat him, but tripped over the plethora of words. The whole team ended uplaughing, and when they could control themselves, they took a sip. Or at least, most of them did. Clint, Tony, and Thor chugged the rest and asked for more. The rest of the night was spent chatting, laughing, and asking for more. Before the team left (except for Tony) they all promised to never forget.

**Will YOU? Oh, hate to ruin the moment, but I have a funny story. So today in gym, we had to work out to P90X, and it was kickboxing. So we started doing it, and halfway through, my friend turns to me and goes "You're learning to fight, like the Avengers, Amanda!" And I told her, "Yes Michelle, because the Avengers trained by doing 'step, claw, step, punch, step, claw, step, punch, step, claw, step, punch'. I am so going to join the Avengers with my awesome workout skills." (Those are not actually my friend's and my names.) Then I thought, _Woah, interesting fanfic. "Captain America discovers P90X". _Who else would read that? Should _I_ write that? Review and tell me. Thanks!**

**P.S. P90X is a workout show on TV that's actually pretty intense.**


End file.
